clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Abel Villareal
Abel was one of the most popular sims to date and was Clare's favourite sim overall. He was the biological son to Max Villareal and Elsa Bjergsen and step-son to Emma Villareal. He lived in The Villareal Mansion with his sister Lilith, and her son Samuel. Description Abel had black hair, a yellow-ish skin tone, and pink eyes. He has his ears pierced, and he has a phoenix tattoo on his upper back, a symbol of his love for his daughter of the same name. He has struggled with PTSD for a majority of his life, but he now has it mostly under control. Toddlerhood As a toddler, Abel had the charmer trait. He lived with his mother, Elsa, and his father, Max in the Villareal household. He soon found out that his father had another child, his sister Lilith who was a child then, from a previous relationship with Emma. She became a regular part of his life and the two quickly became the best of friends. Childhood Abel grew up as a loving child , his friendship with Lilith growing as he got older. She eventually decided to spend Christmas with the Villareal family. During their Christmas dinner of grilled cheese, a fire broke out which killed his mother in front of his eyes and destroyed the house. The damage was too great and he and his father moved to Oasis Springs to begin a new life. Soon after, Max and Emma rekindled their relationship and both her and Lilith moved back into the house. Teenhood Abel aged up with PTSD due to witnessing his mother's death. He was also an archaeologist and a rebel who turned into an emotional conduit. He had his first real taste of heartbreak when he began talking to Lilith's best friend Fatima who was already seeing someone and only led him on. Emma became Abel's step-mother when his father proposed to her at Salma's restaurant and they got married on Valentine's Day. After his heartbreak with Fatima, Abel began talking to Evie Delgato, a love interest at one point and close friend. After the wedding, Abel ran away as he was struggling with his PTSD. At some point during the journey, he stopped at his mother's grave and left a memorial. Luckily, Abel's friend, Erika, was there camping with her family. After meeting and talking to Abel, Erika told Lilith where his locations were. Ending up in the wilderness to find himself, Abel was found by Lilith. Unready to go home, they went on vacation to the jungle together in Selvadorada. After their adventure, Abel returned home. Adulthood Overcoming his PTSD into adulthood, Abel got an emotional support dog named Laika. He also found what he wanted to do for a job, taking inspiration from his adventure to the jungle as a teenager and discovering that archaeology was definitely the job for him. After hiring a dog walker for Laika, Abel also meets a new love interest named Ashley Collins, the cousin of Asher Collins. Abel went on vacation with Ashley, Jamie and Lilith and Ashley became Abel's girlfriend. However, Abel got Ashley pregnant on their vacation to Selvadorada. It was then revealed the baby's name was Phoenix. When Abel found out Ashley was pregnant with his child, she and their daughter Phoenix moved to his family home to help raise Phoenix. Abel instantly loved his daughter and was the one who looked after her more than Ashley. On Phoenix's toddler birthday, Abel was left to raise her on his own after Ashley abandoned them both. About two months afterwards, Ashley showed up at the Rockside Gourmet during his sister Lilith's dinner, with their parents to show them her new boyfriend, Jamie. She began to flirt and lead Abel on, and when he begged her to come back she refused. Abel is struggling to forget her. He currently is parenting his daughter Phoenix with the help of his family. After Ashley refused to return to see Phoenix, Abel set her straight and told Ashley he'd had enough of her, basically saying goodbye to her for good. Abel then went out with Evie as friends when she asked him if he wanted to hang out and the two of them showed they were still good friends - and maybe more than friends - even though they hadn't seen each other in months. Abel went to the park with his daughter Phoenix, Connor and Summer as a "daddy playdate" and it gave the boys a chance to catch up again like they did as teenagers, especially since they drifted apart when they were teenagers and they both have busy lives with Connor married and with Summer and Abel having to raise Phoenix as a single dad. On Phoenix's child birthday, Abel got a tattoo on his back dedicated to her. James helped set up Evie and Abel together on Christmas Day after Abel realised he could finally move on from Ashley. Abel went on his first date with his new girlfriend, Evie to Fire and the flames.The date went well and they shared their first kiss as a couple. After being together for a while, Abel visited Evie's house for the first time.However, just as things were going really well for Evie and Abel, Ashley came back into the picture when Abel goes out to a party at The Bluffs with Connor and Ashley happens to be there. Due to Abel's flirty mood, he kissed Ashley, cheating on Evie, even though she didn't know it happened. Finally, Abel asked both Evie and Ashley to just be friends. Abel found out that Evie had had a child. Wondering if the baby was his, Abel went to Evie's house to see. It turns out that Evie had the child with Toby, Noelle's fiancee. However, despite this, Abel showed that he actually was in love with Evie and her daughter Pamela, not caring whether or not the child was his, he would still love to raise Pamela. Abel and Evie also showed they still liked each other were flirting with each other, hinting that they could get back together some time in the future. After Toby having a baby with Evie, Abel decided to meet up with him only to realise Nathan was sitting and watching their conversation. Abel then gave Nathan some clues about Pamela. A couple of weeks later, Abel realised Pamela had grown up into a toddler and played with her. Abel and Evie flirted with each other and kissed, with Abel thinking that he would get back together with Evie. However, Abel soon found out that Evie had moved on and gotten married to a man named Walter Rose, breaking Abel's heart and both men got into a physical fight, with Abel winning. Abel decided enough was enough and officially ending things for good with him and Evie. Abel then went over to Holly Spicer's house and found out her cat had the kitten's so got a black one called Salem for his daughter, Phoenix. He gave Phoenix some money when she left home to live in Del Sol Valley, and it was evident after he kept visiting and hanging around her house that he found it hard to let his baby go. During New Years, Abel finally had the courage to make a move on Holly and asked her to be his girlfriend. She said yes and went on their first date together. On a trip to the jungle before his birthday, Abel knew Holly was the love of his life and he proposed to her. Clare had planned to move the couple in together and have them try for a baby, but before she could age him up, Abel had a heart attack from his PTSD, killing him. Trivia * Abel is Clare's favourite sim in the series. * Abel is one of the few to receive the red Villareal eyes, which come from Jacques Villareal, Max's Dad. * The name Abel is a Hebrew name הֶבֶל (Hevel) meaning "breath". ** In the Old Testament Abel is the son of Adam and Eve who was murdered by his brother Cain. ** Both Abel and his sister Lilith have names from the Old Testament. * Abel is Swedish and Spanish. * Abel is first cousins with Raylan Black, as Raylan's father Dion Bjergsen is Abel's maternal uncle. * Clare often jokes about how pretty Abel is. * Abel formerly had PTSD. ** However it has returned. * Abel is the first single dad in the series. * Abel is in a looks competition with Akira, Asher and Jaime Street * The night Abel ran away was the night of the Emmax wedding. Some believe that it was because he was too depressed that his dad was moving on from his mother and marrying another woman. * Abel being a single dad is based upon/the same storyline Ben Wheeler had from the Freeform show Baby Daddy. Phoenix was abandoned by Ashley not long after after she and Abel hooked-up, just like how Emma was abandoned by her mother Angela after a one night stand with Ben and the mother was hardly ever around, leaving Abel (Ben) to raise Phoenix (Emma) on his own with the help of his family and friends. * Abel is part of the Broken Dream series. * He was the only child to Max to actually get a proper goodbye to Max as he said bye to him when Max died and was a ghost for a little amount of time. * Many fans wanted Abel and Evie to date. Clare hinted that they would have a relationship in the future. However, they didn't actually start dating until James, Abel's uncle, set them up on Christmas Day. * Abel was the youngest in the entire series to lose a parent watching his mother burn to death in front of him when he was a child. *Abel in his adulthood, is very similar to how Connor was when he was a teen but with some differences. Abel had an on-again-off-again relationship with Ashley and even though he was dating Evie, Abel cheated on her with Ashley. Whereas Connor had many girlfriends at once and was cheating on all of them, but then broke up with them all to be with the love of his life Erika, but Abel is now single and raising Phoenix on his own. *It was hinted in episode 35 of Broken Dream that Abel and Evie might get back together for good. **However, Abel broke things off with Evie for good when he found out she had moved on and married another man named Walter Rose. *Abel seems to have bad luck when it comes to women. *As seen in episode 39 of Cats and Dogs, cats really hate Abel. *His PTSD killed him *Clare said that she was originally was going to kill Abel, but then she decided not to. He eventually died of a heart attack after Clare just said she didn’t want to kill him. **Abel is the first sim to die from a heart attack. *He died as an adult, just like his biological mother, Elsa Bjergsen. *Abel was the first sim to day on vacation *Abel died doing his favorite thing, excavating in the jungle. Category:Windenburg Category:Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Adults Category:Male Category:Dead Characters